


Bad Girl

by Frumpologist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Kink, D/s, Dirty Talk, Dominant Cormac, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Punishment, Submissive Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/pseuds/Frumpologist
Summary: Cormac punishes Hermione for touching what belongs to him...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Cormac McLaggen
Comments: 20
Kudos: 186





	Bad Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsRen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRen/gifts).



> Happy birthday, MrsRen! I adore you so fiercely and love your unapologetic love of what you love. I hope this brings you joy on your special day. You did ask for filthy and, uh... this is the thing that happened! Love you, friend! <3
> 
> Additional note: Welp. Apparently the id was on form today. So, of course this is unbeta'd because of my shame as a human being. All mistakes are my own. XD

“Did you think I couldn’t see you in the stands with your hand in your knickers?”

Hermione kneeled in the springy grass of the moonlit Quidditch pitch with her hands clasped behind her back. Chin canted down, she looked up at him through long eyelashes. Cormac prowled around her, hand on his chin as his narrowed, blue eyes surveyed her intently. When he came up behind her, his hands rested on her shoulders and corrected her posture, pushing her chest out.

“I didn’t know you could see me,” she whispered, knowing better than to turn her head to see what he was doing behind her. All in good time; Cormac liked to keep her anticipation high—always said it made her come harder. He wasn’t wrong.

“Arms in the air,” he commanded, voice already taking on that husky sheen that sent wet heat flooding to her soaked knickers. She did as he asked and he removed his old Gryffindor jersey from her body which shivered as the cool air of the night nipped across her skin. “Hands behind your back again.”

Hermione did as she was bade, wetting her lips as Cormac’s tall, stocky frame entered her field of vision again. He wore his England Quidditch kit, tight around his broad chest and slender torso. She didn’t miss the straining erection between his thighs. Reaching a hand towards her chest, Cormac yanked her bra down, exposing her breasts and allowing them to rest on the cups. Her nipples stiffened in the cold, goosebumps breaking out along her flesh.

“Love it when you’re exposed to me like this.” Licking his plump bottom lip, Cormac circled her again, a noise of appreciation echoing around the empty pitch. “Were you touching yourself during the match, sweetheart?”

Feeling bold, Hermione lifted her chin. “Yes, sir.”

“What were your hands doing inside your knickers where anyone could see?” He stepped closer, forcing Hermione to crane her neck to maintain eye contact. “Who do those knickers belong to?”

Hermione swallowed around a thick knot in her throat. The anticipation for the punishment for touching herself without his permission zipped along her spine causing her to shiver. “They belong to you.”

“They belong to  _ who _ , sweetheart?” Cormac reached down and stroked the side of her breast with his thick thumb.

Biting her lip, Hermione tried to hold in the breathy moan of need threatening to burst from her lungs. “They belong to you,  _ sir. _ ”

“And what happens when you touch what’s mine without permission?” The dull edge of his nail scraped along her nipple, and she bit down harder on her lip.

“I’m punished, sir.”

A smirk crawled across Cormac’s full lips. “Do you want to know what I think?” He took her nipple between two fingers and pinched it gentle, then flicked it with his nail. Hermione’s back arched into the touch; silently begging for more. “I think you  _ wanted _ to be punished. Is that right, love?”

She was on fire with desire for Cormac, her movements following him as he stepped back and pulled his wand from a holster at his hip. “Yes, sir. Please— _ please _ punish me, sir.”

“What sort of girls want to be punished?” Aiming his wand at the apex of her thighs, he wordlessly cast a charm that sliced her trousers in two leaving her in only knickers. Cormac slowly removed his kit and stood directly in front of her with a massive erection. “ _ Bad _ girls want to be punished, don’t they?”

The word  _ ‘bad _ ’ resounded in her mind, shooting tingles straight to her core. “Yes, sir.”

“Tell me.” His hand wrapped around his hard shaft and he stepped close enough to press the head to her closed lips. “Tell me what type of girl you are.”

“I’m a bad girl, sir.”

He smiled at her, trailing a finger along her jaw. “That’s right. You’re a bad, filthy girl, aren’t you?” She opened her mouth to agree, but was silenced as he slid the tip of his erection past her lips. “But how should I punish you?” Inching into her mouth, Cormac’s breathing became heavier the further he pushed forward. “Should I fuck your mouth the way I fuck your cunt?”

A noise ripped itself from her throat as his cock hit her tonsils. She wanted to tell him yes, wanted to ask him to please use her the way he wants, that his pleasure was her pleasure. Instead, she nodded one sharp jut of her chin. His thumb rested at the corner of her mouth and pulled her lip down as he slid out, saliva dripping down her chin.

There was no further warning; she knew what was coming. Fast, without regard for her gag reflex, Cormac thrust into her mouth and to the back of her throat. His hands wound in her hair, holding it at the back of her head and curling into the roots. She flattened her tongue against his shaft and hollowed her cheeks as he took her. Body begging for release, Hermione reached between her legs, but Cormac pulled himself from her mouth.

“Oh, no you don’t.” Face level with hers and hand tight in her curls, he smirked as he clicked his tongue. “Hands behind your back. Bad girls don’t get to come until I say so.”

The thrill of her orgasm hanging on Cormac’s permission sent sparks of electricity through her every nerve. Not having to overthink every little thing provided Hermione with some of the greatest pleasure she’d ever known—even if it meant she had to give up control in order to get it. She trusted Cormac implicitly, and he’d never once taken advantage of it. Without hesitation, Hermione moved her hands behind her back and straightened her posture the way he’d corrected her before.

“Good girl,” he crooned, caressing her bottom lip with the tip of his erection. “Open up, love.” Cormac filled her mouth completely, pushing forward until his thatch of hair tickled her nose. “Look at me.”

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, finding his adoring gaze upon her. Pulling out, he allowed her to breathe before taking her again—faster, harder, and longer. Spit dribbled out of her mouth as she swallowed around him, reveling in the gravelly groans falling from his lips. Though her eyes stung, she refused to close them and watched as he tilted his head back, Adam’s apple bobbing as fucked her throat just like he’d promised.

“Such a lovely girl,” he ground out through ragged breaths, punctuating each word as his erection hit the back of her throat. “Bet your pretty cunt is begging for it. You want to touch yourself, sweetheart?”

Moaning around him, Hermione’s hands twitched behind her; Cormac hadn’t given permission and she knew he was trying to catch her out. She sucked him harder, trying to prove to him just how badly she wanted release; to prove she was a good girl. Cormac hissed through his teeth and withdrew completely, letting his hands fall from her hair.

“Lie back, hands above your head and crossed at the wrists. Feet flat on the ground, knees bent”

She followed his orders, keenly aware of his eyes watching every move she made. “Like this, sir?”

The swooping sensation in her belly as he kneeled between her legs and told her she was perfect fanned the flames of desire. “So eager to please, aren’t you?” Hermione nodded, earning a throaty chuckle from him. “Should I show you why this—” Cormac fingered her knickers over her clit and she bucked against him, “—belongs only to me?”

“Please,” she begged, desperately trying to stop herself from reaching for him, to show him exactly where and how she wanted to be touched.

“Please…” Cormac left it hanging and she knew what he was looking for.

“Please  _ sir _ .”

He shredded her knickers to bits, lowered his mouth to her quim, and devoured her like he was a niffler searching for a shiny trinket. It took every ounce of willpower Hermione had not to bring her hands to the back of his head, not to clench her thighs against him—but she couldn’t stop herself bucking against his face. Splaying his hand over her abdomen to keep her still, Cormac circled her bundle of nerves with the tip of his tongue before dragging it flat to her entrance and up again.

It didn’t take her long to beg for release, breathing his name in sharp pants punctuated with needy moans. The more noise she made, the faster he flicked her clit with his tongue. Until she was a sobbing mess.

Before her orgasm crashed over her, Cormac pulled away. “Look at me.” She did, and what she found was darkened blue eyes, a smirk, and his chin coated in her arousal. “Tell me who this belongs to.”

“It belongs to you, sir,” she rushed out, desperate for him to continue. “It’s yours—only yours. Please, sir— _ please _ .”

Cormac crawled up her body, dragging her knees over his shoulders. “You’re so beautiful when you beg for it.” Wasting no time, he sheathed himself inside her, bottoming out in one quick thrust. “Fuck, you’re perfect.”

He fucked her hard and fast, just the way she liked it. Sweat spilled from his forehead into her wild curls as her head thrashed back and forth. He railed into her, grunting with each powerful thrust of his hips. Hermione cried out, back arching off the ground as her orgasm approached faster than she could try to stop it.

“Bad girls—aren’t allowed—to come,” He stilled inside of her, and Hermione sobbed at the loss of friction. Taking her legs in his hands, he then dropped them to either side of his hips. His knuckles caressed her cheek before slipping between their bodies and rubbing her clit torturously slow. “Do you want to come, Hermione?”

“Yes,” she whimpered, jerking her hips against him. “I’m good, sir, please, I’m good,” she cried as the pulse of her orgasm caused her muscles to clench around his erection. “I can’t—it’s too much,”

“You can do this, love.” Cormac brought his hands to the sides of her face. The scent of her arousal all over him drove Hermione mad and she wanted nothing more than to climb on top of him and claim her climax from him. “If I allow you to come, will you be a good girl from now on? No more breaking the rules?”

“I promise,” she said, mustering all her strength to sound as genuine as possible. “I promise, I’ll follow the rules.”

“Good girl.” Pressing his lips into hers, Cormac kissed her sweetly and ground his hips into hers. He withdrew from her and flipped them so that Hermione straddled his hips. “Make yourself come, love.”

Cormac’s large hands grabbed handfuls of her arse and spread her wide as Hermione filled herself with his impressive length. She moved over him in clumsy, desperate motions, only focused on her own orgasm and nothing else. He smacked her bum hard and smoothed it over with the palm of his hand.

Running her hands over her breasts as she bounced on top of him, Hermione plucked at her nipples and bit her lip. She had no control over the sounds that spilled from her mouth, but they seemed to spur Cormac on; he thrust from below her. The force of their combined movements would leave her bruised the next day, but Hermione didn’t care. She moved faster over him until her legs felt like jelly and her knees were indented and green from the grass below them.

His fingers dug into her hips so hard she’d have the marks for days. “Come for me, Hermione.”

And she did. Without reservation, her quiet moans grew louder and uncontrollable. She ground against him, begging and pleading for relief. When Cormac’s fingers slipped against her clit, she shattered and whited out. Her whole body seized on top of him. Taking over, Cormac held her in place and hammered into her until his body stiffened and he spilled inside of her.

“So good. You’re so fucking good,” he praised her, sitting up without removing her from his lap. Cormac held her close and smoothed down her chaotic curls, kissing her anywhere his lips could reach. “Merlin, Hermione, I didn’t think you’d be able to hold out that long, and you…I love you so much.”

Relief flooded her. All the tension, the nerves over his big match, the anxiety of her work week, all melted away under his tender care. Hermione rested her forehead against his shoulder and placed small kisses along his sharp collarbone. “I love you too, Cormac.”

“You’re bloody amazing.” Fingers slid over her the slick skin of her spine. Sparks of magic cascaded down her back. “Will you sleep at mine tonight, love? Let me take care of you tonight like you took care of me just now?”

Bringing her head back to look into his eyes, she bit her lip and nodded. “Yes.”

“Yes, what?” His eyes darkened as a smirk curled his lip.

Hermione beamed at the feel of him hardening inside of her. “Yes, sir.”


End file.
